Hanging By A Moment
by Megs6292
Summary: Sequal to The Beginning of Something More
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm not sure how good it turned out but here it is

* * *

Prologue

Chasity was awakened by the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock.

_Spring breaks over._ Chasity thought to herself as she pounded the snooze button.

She slowly pried herself out of bed and went over to her closet. She picked out a pink Areopostale T-shirt with the word adorable going down the side in sparkly letters.

_Where are my adidas flip flops?_ Chasity wondered to herself.

Her question was soon answered when she found them by her nightstand. She picked them up not remembering putting them there, she figured Cooper must have come in after getting released from GH and put them there. Chasity let out a shaky sigh as she remembered when Cooper told her what was going on. Her first thought after the shock had worn off was that it was unfair. She shook her head not wanting to think about it anymore. After that she continued to get ready so she wouldn't be late for school.

Maxie slowly opened her eyes and turned over to see Cooper's sleeping form. She looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand. It read: 6:20 A.M. She knew they should be up and getting ready to go to the Metro Court since their shift started at seven but right then things actually felt normal…even though Maxie knew they weren't. Maxie's idea to stay in bed that way was short-lived as Cooper started to wake up.

"Hey," Cooper said sleepily.

"Hey," Maxie replied lend forward to kiss Cooper.

"We should get up," Cooper said after pulling away.

"Yeah we should," Maxie said reluctantly.

Cooper could tell Maxie was still shaken up by what happened…they all were. So he took a hold of Maxie's hand and gave it a light squeeze, he knew she was scared and so was he because he didn't know what was going to happen anymore than she did.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Later that morning Maxie walked into the lobby to see Cooper talking to Jax. Once Jax walked away Maxie walked over to where he was standing.

"What was that about?"

"Jax just wanted to know if I was going to take a leave of absence right away," Cooper explained.

Maxie nodded.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I would work as long as I could,"

Cooper quickly noticed the concern in Maxie's voice.

"Come here," He said pulling her out of the lobby into a quiet hallway.

"Look, I get that you're scared---We both are but unless or until I can't I'm going to continue working,"

Maxie nodded.

"I'm sorry, It's just when I'm scared I do one of three things, I either talk a lot, act out or I get clingy, and I'm getting clingy,"

Cooper sighed.

"I've seen you talk a lot when you're scared and I think it's cute, as for you being clingy, you aren't being clingy. I'm fine right now though, okay?" Cooper said taking Maxie's hand that he was holding and resting it on his chest.

Maxie gave a small smile and leaned into a kiss.

With her hand still rested on his chest as they kissed and she could feel his strong and steady heartbeat. She knew Cooper was right he was all right right then so for the moment things were okay.

Chasity absent mindedly tapped the keys on the keyboard in front of her as she listened to Miss Meiners, her third period computer teacher ramble on about auto-something she wasn't totally listening so all she knew was it had something to do with Microsoft excel. She had only been going to PC high for half a day and she already knew which classes she just hated---Computers being very high on the list. Chasity looked at the smart board the teacher was teaching on and then back at her own computer screen and decided that since she was bored to tears she'd get on the internet. Almost as soon as she logged on she got and instant message from Spencer.

Spencer08: Are you okay??

Chasity smiled slightly and quickly replied.

Snowprincess15: Yeah, I'm fine.

Spencer08: I swear, you use that word so much it shouldn't be considered a word anymore.

Snowprincess15: well let me rephrase that…besides the fact I came to Port Charles to track down my brother who hadn't contacted me in 3 years and then that brother gets shot and from there we find out he needs a heart transplant? Besides that my life is sunshine and roses.

Spencer didn't type anything in the chat window he just turned his head to look at Chasity. Spencer started to whisper something in Chasity's ear but got interrupted when he heard Miss Meiners say something about a quiz.

"On Friday we're going to have a quiz over the features of Microsoft excel that we have learned about so far," Miss Meiners explained.

Groan could be heard throughout the classroom.

Spencer and Chasity exchanged glances with Kristina who had momentarily taken a break from arguing with the guy sitting next to her to make a gagging motion only to be seen by the teacher.

"Is there a problem Kristina?"

"Uh…no there isn't a problem," Kristina said hoping she sounded convincing.

The teacher just nodded and continued talking, thankfully not noticing Kristina step on the foot of the guy sitting next to her, seeing as he was laughing at the fact she got in trouble. After a few minutes the bell rang and everyone fought their way out of the classroom not hearing the last few word the teacher had said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening Cooper was sitting at one of the tables at Kelly's listening to Chasity complain about how stupid it was that her computer teacher was giving a quiz already. Maxie had to work later than he did that night so Maxie agreed to meet him at Kelly's.

"Okay what does Auto fill do?" Cooper asked looking at the definition in Chasity's computer textbook.

Chasity thought about it for a minute but came up blank.

"I don't know,"

Cooper sighed.

"You are my little sister and I know you bust your butt in school but I have to ask do you pay attention in computer class?"

"I pay attention…Somewhat,"

"But I don't know all of the technical stuff so I don't know how well I'm going to do on this quiz," Chasity said.

"Well I don't know half of this stuff either so I don't care about the grade on it as long as you tried on it," Cooper said looking up from the textbook.

Chasity smiled slightly.

"I used to be able to do well on tests without studying, what happened?"

"You entered the wonderful world of high school," Cooper replied.

"I really hope you're being sarcastic because wonderful is the last word I would use to describe school,"

"Of course I was being sarcastic,"

Before Chasity could respond Maxie walked through the door.

"I think that's my cue to exit," Chasity said gathering up her books and notes and passing Maxie as she walked out the door.

When Maxie sat in the chair across from Cooper she glanced back at the door and then focused her attention on him again.

"What was that about?"

"Chasity wanted me to help her study for a quiz she has coming up in her computer class,"

Maxie nodded.

"So you guys didn't talk about---" Maxie was cut off by Cooper.

"No we didn't talk about what happened or what's going on now, Chasity has a tendency to concentrate on something else when something happens that she's having a hard time dealing with but, she eventually starts wanting to talk about it if you don't push to hard," Cooper explained.

"So this all comes back to her trying to protect herself,"

Cooper nodded.

Maxie could understand that to a certain extent, Chasity was trying to protect herself in case something happened to Cooper. Maxie could understand that because of how she was with her mother she would always push her away so it wouldn't bother her so much when she left again. But Maxie learned the hard way---it never worked.

"So just bring it up occasionally to see if she'll talk about it?"

"Yeah because if you push to hard it will make it even harder to get her to talk about it,"

Maxie nodded.

"Hey do you want to go up to my room and watch Greys Anatomy up there?" Cooper asked trying to change the subject.

Maxie smiled.

She had completely forgotten that it was on but, then again she'd had more important things on her mind.

"Sure," Maxie said getting up and following Cooper up the stairs.

Kristina, Chasity and Spencer were all sitting up in Kristina's bedroom trying to study for the computer quiz.

"What is a row and what is a column?" Spencer asked looking at the textbook in front of him.

"A row is the boxes going across and a column is the boxes going down, I think," Chasity said.

"Huh?" Kristina said pulling the ear buds from her ipod out of her ears.

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"At least someone is paying attention and trying to study," he said looking at Kristina.

Kristina just rolled her eyes and mumbled "Whatever" under her breath.

Chasity looked at the digital clock on Kristina's night table. It read: 9:00 P.M.

"Hey guys do you want to take a break and watch Greys Anatomy?" Chasity asked since all three were tired of studying, plus Greys Anatomy was her favorite show. Kristina just smiled and turned on the TV.

Spencer rolled his eyes at the girls.

"Do you two have to make a commentary every five minutes?"

"Yes we do what fun would watching Greys Anatomy be if we didn't do that?" Chasity asked.

"Well, we could hear it better,"

Chasity just rolled her eyes and slapped Spencer's arm playfully.

"I really like the George Izzie thing and I didn't think I would like it," Kristina commented.

"I'm still kind of indifferent about it; I might not have been if it hadn't been for the adultery thing but also because they're best friends things could get complicated,"

"Yeah well even if they were in a relationship and weren't best friends things could get complicated," Spencer commented.

Chasity looked at him slightly surprised since he had been teasing both her and Kristina for the commentary thing.

"That's true but if they broke up it might be hard to go back to just being best friends after being in a relationship,"

Kristina let her eyes dance between Chasity and Spencer there was something more going on between them. The way he looked at Chasity was all the proof Kristina needed.

Back up in the room above Kelly's Maxie and Cooper were snuggled together while watching Greys Anatomy. Maxie sitting between Cooper's legs with her body rested against his while he rested his head against the wall. Maxie smiled slightly. She remembered one of the many times they laid cuddle together on her bed while Cooper was still hiding in her bedroom…

"I'm not sure if I'm going to like that," Maxie said referring to the talk of Izzie having feelings for George.

"Why not?" Cooper asked turning his attention away from the TV and looking at Maxie.

"Well because they have a really good friendship and if they get romantically involved and it doesn't work out that could ruin the friendship,"

"So are you saying that friends shouldn't ever get involved romantically so the friendship stays intact?" Cooper asked.

"Well, no I'm not saying that, it depends on the friendship, a friendship like theirs could get ruined if they got involved romantically if it didn't work out because they've know each other for so long. But maybe a friendship where the two people were still close and trusted each other could work if they decided to be more than just friends," Maxie explained knowing they weren't talking about George and Izzie anymore.

Without realizing it the space between them had closed and their lips were inches apart.

Maxie's thoughts were interrupted when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to see she had a new text message. It read: _Where are you? Mac's going to flip----Georgie_

Maxie rolled her eyes and quickly replied telling Georgie to cover for her because she was staying at Coop's place again.

Cooper had his head rested against the wall as he and Maxie watched Greys Anatomy. He suppressed a laugh as he remembered a conversation he and Maxie had one time while watching Greys Anatomy…

"If I had to work with a woman like that it would drive me insane," Maxie said referring to the resident that was taking Bailey's place.

"Why?" Cooper asked.

"Because, there is happy and then there's obnoxiously happy, that's obnoxiously happy,"

"Okay but that still doesn't explain how it would drive you insane,"

"Well as you have seen this week I'm not the perkiest person in the morning plus, I've had teachers like her before," Maxie explained.

"Well, I personally think your morning crankiness is cute, now what teachers have you had like that?"

Maxie smiled at the crankiness comment.

"My sophomore year at PC high, Ms. Crostone she was the social studies teacher and I ended up having her first period. She was obnoxiously happy and in the morning all I usually wanted to do was go home and stay in bed until at least nine o'clock,"

Cooper laughed.

Cooper yawned fighting back sleep but ultimately sleep won over.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next afternoon Chasity and Kristina were in Chasity's room trying to study. It was a poor attempt but at least they were trying.

"Hey I didn't get a chance to ask you last night, who was that guy you were arguing with in computer class?" Chasity asked looking up from the textbook she was pretending to study from.

"Cameron Webber, he's a self absorbed jerk who will chase anything in a skirt,"

Chasity smiled.

"You like him don't you?"

Kristina gave a look of mock horror.

"Did you just hear anything I said? Those aren't very likable qualities that make you think hey I really like this guy,"

"You so like him," Chasity said a smile still on her face.

Let me spell this out for you in the simplest form. I. Do. Not. Like. Cameron Webber."

"Okay, whatever," Chasity said unconvinced.

"What about you and Spencer?" Kristina blurted out.

Chasity gave a confused look.

"What about me and Spencer? We're just friends,"

"Right that's why he was making goo-goo eyes at you and you were flirting with him,"

"No, you're just mistaking our normal teasing for flirting because you don't want to admit you like Cameron,"

Kristina rolled her eyes and started to say something but couldn't because there was a knock at the door. Chasity got up and quickly answered it to see Spencer out in the hallway.

"I'm guessing it's safe to say you guys haven't gotten much studying done?" Spencer asked noticing the awkwardness but not saying anything

"No we haven't gotten much studying done at all,"

Spencer just shook his head and walked into the room. After that they started studying.

Maxie walked through the door into the living room to see Mac on the couch.

"Where have you been and don't give me Georgie's cover story,"

Maxie sighed.

"I was at Cooper's,"

Mac nodded.

"Maxie you know the rule about boyfriends, I only let you stay at Cooper's place once,"

"But Mac---" Maxie was cut off by Mac.

"I understand that you're worried about Cooper with everything that's going on but you can't stay at his place overnight,"

Maxie sighed.

Normally she would argue but she didn't really feel like doing it at the time.

"Fine," Maxie said going up the stairs not giving Mac a chance to respond.

Later that night Maxie and Cooper were at Kelly's sharing a brownie fudge sundae.

"So how did things go with Mac when you went back to his house this afternoon?" Cooper asked.

"It wasn't too bad; he just gave me the "you're not allowed to stay at your boyfriends place overnight" lecture,"

"What did you tell him?" Cooper asked.

"I basically just said whatever because I didn't feel like dealing with him at the time,"

Cooper nodded as he got another piece of brownie with his fork---that was until Maxie scrapped it off and put it on her fork.

Cooper laughed.

"Hey you've eaten half of it already!"

Maxie just smiled.

Cooper and Maxie leaned into a kiss letting themselves forget anyone else was around.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Chasity sat in her computer class only half listening to what Miss Meiners was saying because she was chatting with Spencer online.

Spencer08: Hey yesterday you and Kristina were acting kind of weird when I got to your room. Did something happen?

Chasity sighed and hoped Spencer couldn't see her hesitation as she typed.

Snowprincess15: It was nothing…We just started discussing her possibly liking Cameron Webber and she got slightly defensive.

Spencer08: Oh ok. They do seem to like each other in a they're at each others throats all the time way.

Chasity was about to type a response when she heard Miss Meiners stop talking about all the computer stuff and mention Cameron and Kristina's names.

"Cameron, are you and Kristina having a problem? Do I have to separate you?"

"No there isn't a problem, I was just explaining something Kristina didn't understand," Cameron lied.

Kristina resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Yeah right. She thought to herself.

Miss Meiners nodded.

"If Kristina has a question she can come to me, the next time I hear you two talking you will both have detention,"

Kristina just nodded and turned back to her computer screen.

I'm a good girl I don't get detention! Kristina thought to herself.

"Jerk," Kristina mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Cameron asked in a whisper.

Kristina turned around to face him and the first thing she noticed was his dark brown eyes that complemented his tousled light brown hair. She had to admit he was really cute---until he opened his mouth.

"I said you're a jerk,"

Cameron held back a laugh.

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"I can come up with a lot better, I just choose not to,"

At that comment Cameron didn't say anything.

Kristina gave a look of mock surprise.

"Where's the snide comment?"

Before Cameron could answer the bell rang. Just when Kristina thought she'd lost Cameron in the crowd of students he fell into step beside her.

"Why are you trying so hard to dislike me?"

"I don't have to try, you make it easy," Kristina replied without looking in Cameron's direction.

"You know I might actually ask you out if you weren't such a bullhead all the time,"

Kristina turned around to look at Cameron.

"First off, you so aren't my type, second, this definitely is not the way to get a girl to like you,"

"It worked on you,"

Kristina rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable,"

"That's what I'm told,"

Kristina shook her head.

"You---you can just keep believing that,"

With that she just walked away leaving Cameron to stare after her.

A/N: I know coop and Maxie weren't in this chapter but they'll be in the next one. I promise.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that evening Maxie and Cooper were sitting at a table at Kelly's after getting off work. After a few minutes, Cooper spoke up.

"I made an appointment at GH; they want to see how I'm doing,"

"What day do you have to go?" Maxie asked.

"On Friday morning,"

Maxie nodded.

She remembered when she was younger and had to have her heart transplant. She was so young at the time she didn't remember anything but bits and pieces.

Cooper could see the look of worry etched in Maxie's features.

"Hey it'll be fine okay?" Cooper said sliding his hand under the table and intertwining his fingers with Maxie's.

Maxie didn't say anything she just nodded.

Cooper leaned over the table to gently kiss Maxie on the lips.

"Cameron Webber is a total jerk!" Kristina explained as she and Chasity walked into Kelly's.

Chasity sighed. Kristina had said that a million times in her very lengthy rant about Cameron.

"Okay, you've told me that already but why is he a jerk?"

Kristina looked at Chasity as if she had three heads.

"Well where do I start…" Kristina said letting her sentence trail.

_Oh boy. Here we go again._ Chasity thought to herself.

"Well first off he deliberately tries to get on my nerves and second he acts like a toddler instead of a high school freshman,"

Chasity gave a deep sigh.

"Kristina, the guys have acted like this since seventh grade it's nothing new,"

Kristina just rolled her eyes in response.

"Are you going to study with us or do you have to baby sit for your mom again?"

Kristina rolled her eyes again.

"My mom has me on Baby sitting duty---again,"

Chasity gave a sympathetic smile and headed up the stairs to her room.

Maxie and Cooper who were still sitting at their table and saw the whole thing exchanged glances.

"What was that about?" Maxie asked looking at the staircase and then to Kristina who was still in Kelly's.

"I have no clue, I'm sure I'll find out though,"

Maxie laughed.

Kristina was sitting at a table in the back of Kelly's listening to her ipod as she tried to study for the computer quiz. The truth was she was stalling since Alexis wanted her to baby sit Molly.

_Okay enough studying. _Kristina thought to herself as she put the textbook away and pulled out a notebook. On the first piece of notebook paper, she scribbled down a sentence at the top of the page. It read:_ Ways to get Spencer and Chasity together._

Kristina thought to herself as she put the textbook away and pulled out a notebook. On the first piece of notebook paper, she scribbled down a sentence at the top of the page. It read: 

Before Kristina had a chance to write anything else Cameron sat in the chair across from her. Kristina attempted to ignore him by turning up the volume on her ipod.

"You're going to hurt your ears having your music up that loud," Cameron pointed out ignoring the fact Kristina didn't want him there.

Kristina glared at him taking the ear buds out of her ears.

"What do you want?"

"Well you're in a wonderful mood today aren't you?"

"What do you want?" Kristina repeated.

"Is it wrong if I just want to sit here?"

"Well when you deliberately try to get the person that is sitting at this table in trouble yeah, there is something wrong with it,"

Cameron nodded.

"What are you working on?"

"It's none of your business,"

"Ways to get Spencer and Chasity together," Cameron read aloud as he glanced at the piece of paper.

"Who are you trying to play matchmaker for?"

"Will you shut up, like I said it's none of your business,"

"I could probably help you if you let me," Cameron offered.

Kristina laughed.

"You don't know what the word relationship means so you couldn't possibly help me get my friends together,"

"Yeah well you've never been in a romantic relationship so you don't know as much as you think you do, romantic movies don't count," Cameron retorted.

"Well at least I know having quickie make out sessions in the nearest room doesn't make a good relationship, unlike somebody else," Kristina shot back glaring at Cameron.

Cameron gave a look of mock hurt.

"Ouch,"

Kristina rolled her eyes.

"If you're so willing to help me what's in it for you?"

"Nothing's in it for me,"

"Right, you're just doing this because you want to, I don't buy it,"

"Okay, if I help you you have to go out with me,"

"No way!"

"Fine, it's your loss," Cameron said as he started to get up.

Kristina thought about it for a minute.

"Wait a minute,"

"So you've changed your mind?" Cameron asked as he sat back down.

"Fine if you help me get Spencer and Chasity together I'll go out with you but, if it doesn't work no date what so ever, deal?"

"Deal," Cameron said giving Kristina his trademark smirk.

"Here's my phone number, call me and we'll discuss what we're going to do," Kristina said slipping a piece of paper into Cameron's hand.

After that, Kristina walked out of Kelly's.

Back upstairs Cooper was in Chasity's room helping her study for her computer quiz. Maxie had left to go to Mac's to get some clothes since she was going to stay at Cooper's place again, going against what Mac had told her days earlier.

"So what was the deal with Kristina earlier?" Cooper asked.

Chasity rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing really, Kristina just likes this guy and won't admit it so she covers it up by saying he's a jerk and making up this whole idea Spencer and I have a thing for each other,"

Cooper nodded.

"Do you like Spencer?"

_Figures he'd notice that._ Chasity thought to herself.

"We're just really close friends that's all,"

"Okay, well just try to listen to her and if she keeps up on the Spencer stuff just ignore it," Cooper advised knowing that Chasity wasn't telling the truth about liking Spencer.

Chasity nodded.

After that, a silence fell over them until Cooper spoke up.

"I have to go to GH on Friday, they want to see how things are going,"

Chasity nodded.

She knew that Cooper would have to go to GH eventually but that meant she wouldn't be able to pretend things were normal anymore. Before Chasity could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"I should get that," Chasity said getting up from where she was sitting to answer the door.

When she opened the door, it showed Spencer standing in the hallway.

"Hi,"

"Hey, are you ready to start studying again?" Spencer asked automatically noticing something was off but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, come in,"

Cooper got up from where he was sitting and started out the door but not before quietly saying something to Chasity.

"We'll talk about it later okay?"

Chasity just nodded in response.

After Cooper left the room, Spencer turned to face Chasity.

"Okay tell me what's wrong,"

Chasity gave him a confused look even though she knew what he was talking about.

"Nothing's wrong, why?"

Spencer looked unconvinced.

"What I said on the docks still goes okay?"

Chasity nodded remembering exactly what he said…

"Well I'm not going to push you to tell me something you don't want to but, I would like to know what's wrong,"

Can we just start studying now?"

Spencer nodded not wanting to push.

"What is Auto fit?"

Chasity thought about it for a minute.

"It's that thing where you make the cell bigger,"

"Not the exact answer but close enough," Spencer answered handing Chasity the textbook so she could ask him a question.

"Coop said he had to go to GH the day after tomorrow," Chasity said staring down at her textbook.

"Did something happen or is he just going for an appointment?"

"It's just an appointment, I'm probably just overreacting,"

Spencer just nodded in understanding knowing Chasity was going to say something else.

"I don't know I guess it just scared me because it meant I wouldn't be able to pretend things were normal anymore,"

"It's a natural reaction for you to be scared, he's your brother and he's sick, you just have to believe he'll be fine,"

Chasity nodded and fought back tears.

Spencer didn't say anything he just pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder thankful for the comfort.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On Friday, Cooper and Maxie were sitting in an exam room waiting on the results of the tests Monica had just run. They exchanged looks but didn't say anything, they didn't have a chance seeing as Monica walked into the room. Cooper slipped his hand in Maxie's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked seeing the look on Monica's face.

Monica sighed.

"Since your heart is weakened it makes you more susceptible to get sick, when we got the test results back it showed you have pneumonia,"

Maxie blinked back tears hoping they went unnoticed by Cooper but she knew they hadn't when she felt him give her hand another reassuring squeeze.

"So what do we do for it?"

"We put you on antibiotics and medication to try to prevent heart failure since there is a chance of it happening, since the pneumonia causes your heart to work harder and it can't work any harder," Monica explained.

Cooper just nodded in understanding.

After that, he and Maxie exchanged glances wondering what came next.

In third period, Cameron felt a piece of paper being shoved into his hand. He glanced in Miss Meiners direction; she wasn't paying attention since class hadn't started yet. He unfolded the paper and started reading:

Are you sure, this plan will work?

Cameron rolled his eyes, started writing, and then passed the note to Kristina.

Kristina unfolded the note and started reading: _It will work, trust me._

This time Kristina didn't write anything on the paper---she just typed.

Cameron looked at the computer screen and started reading: _Trust you? That's scary._

Cameron just rolled his eyes in response.

Before anything else could be, said Miss Meiners spoke up as she passed out the test.

"This test is five pages long and most likely will take you the whole period. If I catch anyone talking they will have an automatic zero,"

Chasity looked down at the test. Probably the only thing she'd get right was her name.

Back at GH they had finally gotten Cooper settled in a room. Maxie sat in the chair next to Cooper's bed. She remembered the last time they had to be at GH, Cooper had just saved her from Craig, in the process getting himself shot. He had promised her he'd be okay. He had survived the bullet wound but he was far from okay. Maxie's thoughts were interrupted by Cooper gently squeezing her hand. She looked in his direction but not straight at him because she was trying to hold back tears.

Cooper took his one hand and gently lifted Maxie's chin forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I've told you this before, everything's going to be fine okay?"

Maxie responded by giving a weak smile and in a barely audible tone whispering

"I know,"

After a few minutes, Maxie climbed into bed and snuggled in close to him. They didn't have to say anything, being in each others arms was all the comfort they needed.

Chasity sighed with relief once the bell that signaled for third period to be over rang.

"I probably flunked it," Chasity said as she and Spencer walked out of the computer room.

"You probably did better on it than you think you did,"

"Yeah, maybe," Chasity shrugged.

About that time, both Chasity and Spencer's cell phones started to vibrate. When they pulled, their cell phones out they had the same text message:

Meet me in the science room hallway.

Spencer and Chasity exchanged glances.

"I wonder what that was about."

"I don't know," Chasity replied.

"Let's go, I guess we'll find out what's going on,"

Back in the science room hallway Cameron and Kristina were hiding near one of the supply closets.

"Are they coming or what? I have to get to fourth period," Kristina complained.

"You can get a pass from the main office after we finish this,"

Kristina looked at Cameron as if he had said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Yeah, just go to the office and say I need a pass because I locked my two best friends in a supply closet to make them realize they like each other. That will go over real well with my social studies teacher,"

Cameron rolled his eyes.

"All you have to say is you got held up because you were talking to your third period teacher,"

"That could work, but what about you?" Kristina asked.

"Are you actually worried about me? I didn't think you cared," Cameron said hiding his surprise behind a sarcastic tone.

"Don't think anything of it I was just asking,"

Cameron nodded.

"Well since you asked I can just make up some believable excuse,"

Kristina rolled her eyes and started to say something but before she could, she spotted Chasity and Spencer coming down the hallway.

"What did you want Kristina?" Chasity asked once she and Spencer reached Kristina and Cameron.

Kristina didn't offer an explanation she just grabbed both Spencer and Chasity by the wrists and dragged them in the supply closet. Once she was sure, they were inside she shut and locked the door.

After that, she and Cameron just waited out in the hall.

"I'm going to strangle her!" Chasity exclaimed as she paced around the undersized supply closet.

"I wouldn't do that because then you would have to explain what happened to Kristina and you definitely don't want to go that, because when Alexis goes into over protective mommy mode it's not pretty,"

"Okay, you have a point, but I'm still mad at her," Chasity said having a distinct idea of why Kristina had locked them in the closet.

"Why would she lock us in the school supply closet?"

"I know why," Chasity, mumbled not realizing she'd said it aloud.

"You know why she locked us in the supply closet?"

Chasity thought to herself. 

Chasity who was still standing paced even faster around the supply closet as she debated on whether to tell Spencer the real reason they'd been locked in the closet.

"Will you stop pacing and tell me what's going on?" Spencer who was still sitting on the floor asked as he grabbed her wrist pulling her downward forcing her to sit on the floor next to him.

"Tell me what's going on, there's no doubt Kristina is insane but she isn't insane enough to lock her two best friends in a closet,"

Chasity sighed.

"You remember that conversation we had on instant messenger?"

Spencer nodded.

"Well we did talk about her and Cameron but she brought up the subject of you and me being more than friends,"

"What was said?" Spencer asked.

"Not much, she just brought up the subject and I denied it and then she brought up the night we were watching Greys Anatomy and had that talk,"

"Spencer thought about what Chasity had just said and it was true, when they had first run into each other he had been attracted to her and as they became friends he had started to like her but hadn't acted on it. Mainly because of her issues with Cooper, he had figured she'd needed a friend more than anything. He'd done a good job at hiding his feelings for her---until now anyway.

"Do you have feelings for me in that way?"

Chasity sighed; her head was telling her to do one thing while her heart was telling her something completely different.

"Yes," Chasity replied softly.

Spencer didn't say anything, he found the tiny gap between them had closed and his lips were from hers. Chasity lightly brushed her lips against Spencer's as if she was teasing him before their lips actually connected and they started to kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Chasity had mixed emotions, on one hand she was ecstatically happy, it was her first kiss and it was with a guy she really liked, on the other hand, she was angry she was doing it because Spencer was her best friend and doing this could make things awkward and complicated---her life was complicated enough already. Ultimately, her second thought won over because she was the first one to pull away.

"We can't---we can't do this now not with everything going on, plus you're my best friend if we start something it could make things awkward and difficult and I need my best friend right now," Chasity said knowing she was rambling but at the time she really didn't care.

Spencer listened to Chasity's rambling and he understood perfectly what it meant. He was probably the only person besides Cooper who did.

"So do you think it worked?" Kristina asked pressing her ear against the door.

"For my sake I hope so,"

Kristina shot him a look and he heard her mumble something under her breath.

"We should let them out now," Kristina said seeing what time it was plus she didn't want to spend any more time with Cameron than she had to.

"You're trying to avoid me," Cameron said holding the key out of Kristina's reach.

"Why would I try to avoid you?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you actually like me?"

Kristina rolled her eyes.

"You're under a misconception because that is so not true. You're self absorbed and annoy the crap out of me, the only reason I'm dealing with you is because you're helping me get my friends together,"

"You just keep believing that," Cameron said leaning down close to Kristina's face and dropping the keys in her hand.

Kristina just looked at him trying not to show her discomfort.

After a few minutes, Kristina walked towards the door and unlocked it. When she opened the door both Spencer and Chasity stood up.

"You're really mad at me aren't you?" Kristina asked once Chasity and Spencer were out of the closet.

Chasity put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Did it work?"

Chasity's smile disappeared and she narrowed her eyes.

"Kristina, you locked me in a supply closet I'm not going to tell you if it worked,"

Chasity started to walk away but Kristina stopped her.

"If the teacher asks you were in the nurse's office with really bad cramps,"

Chasity just nodded and walked towards her fourth period class.

Kristina turned toward Spencer.

"Are you mad at me too?"

Spencer sighed.

"I'm not happy but I'm not mad. Before you even ask I'm not going to tell you what happened,"

Kristina just nodded and walked toward his fourth period class.

Kristina sighed; her plan blew up in her face.

"Looks like you don't get that date you tried to black mail me into," Kristina said walking away.

Cameron watched her as she left. If he couldn't get her attention by blackmailing her into a date, he'd get it another way.

Later that evening Chasity walked into Kelly's and started up the stairs only to be stopped by Georgie.

"I think you should go to GH,"

"What happened?" Chasity asked thinking about all the things that could've happened at the doctor's appointment.

Georgie sighed.

"Maxie called and said that when they got the test results back it showed he had pneumonia," Chasity didn't say anything she just nodded and went out the door.

Chasity walked into GH to find Maxie in the lobby.

"Georgie told you what happened?" Maxie asked.

"Yeah can I go see him?"

"Yeah, hey are you okay? Besides all of this I mean," Maxie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine,"

Maxie gave her a skeptical look but didn't say anything. She just led her to Cooper's room.

When they got to Cooper's room Chasity walked in to hear the silent beeping of a heart monitor and see Cooper with an IV stuck in her arm. This was all new territory to her because she wasn't used to seeing Cooper sick, he'd always been the one that held her together.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Cooper replied.

Before Chasity could respond her cell phone, started vibrating and she knew it was Kristina trying to text her so obviously annoyed she just shut it off.

"What was that about?" Cooper asked.

Chasity shrugged.

"It wasn't anything,"

When Cooper gave her a skeptical look Chasity spoke up again.

"Don't worry about it; you have enough to worry about right now,"

"Worrying about the younger sister is part of the big brother job description so, start talking,"

Chasity sighed because she knew Cooper would get it out of her one way or another.

"Okay you remember how a while ago I told you about Kristina getting the idea that me and Spencer liked each other?"

Cooper nodded.

"Well with some of Cameron Webbers help she locked us in the school supply closet during fourth period and I had to lie to my social studies teacher and say I had been in the nurse's office with cramps,"

"Okay but what happened in the closet?"

Chasity hesitated before answering.

"Well we talked and I found out he does like me in that way and we…kind of kissed,"

"Chas, either you guys kissed or you didn't, which is it?"

"Okay we kissed and I really liked it," Chasity said smiling.

"Well I don't see the problem then,"

Chasity gave an exasperated sigh.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"I heard you, and from the way it sounds you're mad at Kristina because she made you deal with the fact you like him,"

Chasity didn't say anything she just stared at Cooper.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm right aren't I?"

Chasity gave a reluctant nod.

"Okay you're right, I'm mad at Kristina because she locked us in the closet and that forced us to say stuff that led to the kissing and the kissing made things awkward and complicated. I don't like awkward and complicated,"

"Well if you like him you can't help that so maybe you should see where it goes," Cooper advised.

"But what if we---" Chasity was cut off by Cooper

"Chas you're over compensating,"

Chasity sighed.

"You wouldn't be telling me to go for it if I wanted to go out with a guy like Cameron Webber would you?"

"I only know about him by the conversation I heard between you and Kristina and by what you've told me so no, I probably wouldn't be telling you this if it was him you wanted to go out with,"

Chasity sighed.

"Fine we'll talk and see what happens,"

Cooper nodded.

Chasity got up out of the chair she was sitting in and hugged Cooper before leaving the room.

When Chasity walked out into the lobby, she was surprised to see Spencer.

"What are you doing here?"

"I went to Kelly's to look for you and somebody told me you left to come here," Spencer explained.

"Yeah, it turns out Cooper has pneumonia,"  
"I'm sorry,"

Chasity just shook her head and Spencer knew she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry about---about earlier in the supply closet, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did,"

Spencer didn't say anything he just grabbed Chasity's hand and led her to the elevator then he pressed the button and waited for the door to open. When it did open, Spencer stepped inside with Chasity trailing behind him.

_I have got to stop watching so much Greys Anatomy with Kristina and Chasity. _

Spencer thought to himself as he pressed the button that stopped the elevator.

Spencer thought to himself as he pressed the button that stopped the elevator. 

"You don't have to apologize for the way you reacted, you were getting everything thrown at you all at once and you were scared,"

Chasity smiled slightly at Spencer's understanding.

"How can you always be so patient all the time?"

"I've lived with Kristina for fifteen years; you have to have some level of patience to live with her,"

Chasity smiled but Spencer could see she was still upset.

"You're still scared about what's going to happen with Cooper aren't you?"

Chasity just nodded not trusting her voice.

Spencer took hold of Chasity's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Before either of them knew what was happening they were getting ready to lean into a kiss until Spencer pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this now; you're doing it because you're scared about what's going on with Cooper. I don't want to take advantage of that,'

Chasity sighed; it didn't feel like she was doing it for that reason but maybe Spencer could see something she couldn't.

Chasity just nodded and she and Spencer walked out of the elevator hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that evening Maxie was snuggled in the bed next to Cooper.

"So what did you and Chasity talk about?"

"Just something that happened with Spencer and Kristina," Cooper explained.

Maxie nodded.

"What happened?"

"From what Chasity told me Kristina locked her and Spencer in the school supply closet in an attempt to get them to realize they like each other,"

Maxie just shook her head and laughed.

Chasity and Spencer walked into the Pizza Shack and spotted Kristina sitting at one of the tables. They had called her shortly after they left GH and told her to meet them at the Pizza Shack. When they sat at her table, Kristina spoke up.

"Look if you guys are still---" Kristina was cut off by Chasity.

"We're not mad anymore but talking about what happened in that supply closet is off limits," Chasity said looking over ay Spencer.

Kristina nodded in understanding.

"Okay, can I ask if you're a couple now?"

Chasity and Spencer glanced in each other's directions.

"We're working on it,"

Kristina nodded.

"I can live with that,"

Back at GH Epiphany looked up from her place at the nurses' station to see a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore casual yet fashionable clothes.

"I would like to know what room Cooper Barrett's in," the woman asked

"Are you a member of the immediate family?" Epiphany questioned.

"Yes I'm his mother,"

Epiphany nodded and told her the room number.

When she reached, the room she was told Cooper was in she didn't go in. She just looked in through the window and saw Cooper; her son lying in the hospital bed with his arm wrapped protectively around a blonde haired girl that she assumed was his girlfriend. She stood there for a few minutes and decided she'd discuss what she wanted to talk to him about later.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Cooper slowly woke up to find his arm wrapped protectively around Maxie as she stayed snuggled close to him with her head rested on his chest. He watched her sleep until she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Maxie lifted her head and a stray piece of hair from her ponytail fell in her face.

"Good morning," Cooper said pushing the stray piece of hair out of Maxie's eyes.

Maxie smiled and leaned forward to kiss Cooper.

After a few minutes they pulled away and Cooper spoke up.

"Don't you have a morning class at PCU?"

Maxie sighed, she thought about fibbing and saying she didn't but she knew Cooper knew her well enough to know she was lying.

"I'll just skip it today, no big deal," Maxie said shrugging it off as nothing.

"No, you're not going to let what's going on here stop you from going to school. You worked way too hard to get caught up,"

"But---" Maxie was cut off by Cooper.

"I'll be fine if you leave for a few hours okay?"

Maxie nodded and reluctantly started to get cleaned up.

"This is stupid," Chasity said keeping her eyes on the video game that was playing on the T.V.

She had come over to Spencer's house because her room could get pretty cramped sometimes. Kristina said she had other plans and would meet them at the Pizza Shack later.

"It's not stupid; you get your license in a month right?"

Chasity nodded.

"I'm supposed to but since I didn't get all the driving practice time with my temps thanks to my mom not wanting to tale time out of her busy schedule to get in the car with me so I could drive. What's does that have to do with playing a racecar video game anyway?"

"Driving practice," Spencer answered.

Chasity just shook her head.

"I'll make you a deal; if you play this we'll play the Greys Anatomy board game even though you'll probably beat me because you'll know every answer,"

"I'm good but not that good,"

Spencer just shook his head.

Chasity continued to play the video game and wondered how things could still be so easy after everything that happened---not that she was complaining.

Maxie sat in one of the classrooms at PCU only half listening to what the professor was saying. Normally she would be paying more attention to what was being said but she couldn't concentrate. She didn't know whether it was her lack of sleep or her being so worried about Cooper. The truth was it was probably both. She had pretty much given up on trying to pay attention until she heard one word the professor said that caught her attention:

Maxie now listened closely to what was being said.

"Like the last time you have to write a paper like a magazine article except this time you don't have as much choice. It has to be a review on current fashions whether that be bathing suits or something else. But there's something different about this project, instead of getting a letter grade for it the five best articles will get published in couture magazine those writers will get an internship with Kate Howard as their mentor," The professor explained.

At first Maxie was so excited she couldn't even see straight but then reality set in, she couldn't do it for more than one reason. Reason number on being with everything going on she wouldn't be able to concentrate, reason number two being even if her writing skills had improved they still weren't good enough to get her an internship at couture magazine.

"The project is due next Friday, you're dismissed," the professor announced.

Maxie sighed, how was she going to pull this off?

Maxie stood up and she felt her cell phone vibrate.

Later that afternoon Kristina, Chasity and Spencer were sitting at a table at the Pizza Shack. Spencer and Chasity looked at each other and then at Kristina who barely noticed their presence because she was busy looking at the girl Cameron was dancing with.

"Are you going to actually acknowledge the fact Chasity and I are here or are you just going to pay attention to him?" Spencer asked pointing in Cameron's direction.

"Huh? What?" Kristina asked snapping back to reality.

Chasity rolled her eyes.

"You so like him,"

Kristina narrowed her eyes.

"I do not, he just flirts with girls so they'll make out with him and then he moves on to the next girl,"

Spencer and Chasity just nodded seeing who was standing right behind Kristina.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me,"

Kristina cringed slightly and turned to face Cameron.

"Yeah well if you didn't act like a jerk all the time I might actually like you,"

Cameron nodded unconvinced.

"You saw me dancing with that girl and you got jealous,"

"I did not!" Kristina exclaimed narrowing her eyes.

Chasity and Spencer exchanged glances both thinking the same thing.

This could get interesting.

Kristina glared at Cameron and then looked over at Spencer and Chasity who were sharing knowing looks.

"Excuse us," Kristina said as she started to grab Cameron's hand but she caught herself and just pushed him to the other side of the Pizza Shack.

"She so likes him," Chasity said.

Spencer nodded in agreement.

"It's the kindergarten method,"

Chasity gave a confused look.

"Explain that,"

"You know when you were in kindergarten and the boys chase the girls and pull their hair?"

"I know of that method but not personally,"

Spencer cocked his head to the side.

"You never had a guy do the whole "chase you around the playground to get your attention" thing? I'm surprised usually boys do that when they really like you,"

Chasity smiled at the subtle comment.

"I didn't say ever, yes there were some guys in my class that were jerks but, most of my friends were guys and they were pretty protective of me. But back on topic, how does thing relate to Kristina and Cameron?" Chasity asked changing the subject when she saw Spencer give a look that resembled slight jealousy.

"Well think about it, he's chasing after her but she's acting like she can't stand him. If you want to go by the hair pulling analogy, he gets enjoyment out of annoying her and seeing how long it takes her to go off on him,"

Chasity nodded.

"That makes sense, you seem like you know a lot about this,"

Spencer laughed.

"Yeah well they couldn't stand each other in eighth grade but they've been going at it like this since the middle of the school year. So I've kind of been Kristina's sounding board I guess,"

"Yeah well I could see why, you're a good listener,"

Spencer smiled.

"Yeah well I sometimes learned stuff I really didn't want to know,"

Chasity laughed and was about to say something when her cell phone rang.

Back on the other side of the Pizza Shack Cameron and Kristina were still arguing.

"I'm not jealous of you and that girl!" Kristina protested for the millionth time.

"Sure you weren't Cameron replied sarcastically.

"Even if I was which I'm not, I wouldn't have to worry because she'd be an afterthought in at least three weeks because you don't have girlfriends you have conquests remember?" Kristina said making quotation marks with her hands.

Cameron leaned back slightly and crossed his arms over his toned chest.

"You like me; you just don't want to admit it,"

Kristina sighed in anger and sheer frustration.

"I don't like you, you annoy the crap out of me and you're self absorbed, cocky---" Kristina's rant was cut short by Cameron's lips crashing into hers.

At first she fought it by pounding her fist into Cameron's shoulder until she slowly stopped fighting it and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" Kristina asked smacking Cameron again.

Cameron grabbed Kristina's wrist to make her stop smacking him.

"I did it to shut you up and prove a point,"

Kristina sighed.

"What would that point be?"

"That you like me and you're just stubborn and don't want to admit it,"

Before Kristina could respond Chasity walked up to them.

"I hate to interrupt yet another argument you guys are having but, I wanted to tell you I'm going to GH and Spencer's coming with me,"

"What happened?" Kristina asked her concern evident.

"I don't know yet, Maxie didn't really give much detail over the phone,"

"I'm going with you," Kristina said pulling her wrist out of Cameron's grasp.

As they walked out of the Pizza Shack Kristina glanced in Cameron's direction and thought

Cameron watched as the three left and the looked over on the other side of the Pizza Shack where he and Kristina had previously just been and saw the girls he had been dancing with looking at him. Then he thought

As they walked into GH Chasity spotted Maxie in the lobby.

"What happened? You didn't give me much detail over the phone,"

Maxie sighed.

"Monica said Cooper developed a high fever on top of the pneumonia and that's putting extra strain on his heart and causing him to go into heart failure,"

"Can we go in and see him?" Chasity asked blinking back tears.

"Not yet they're checking him over,"

Chasity nodded but before she could say anything Monica came into the waiting room.

Spencer could see Chasity had tensed up so he slipped his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"How is he?" Maxie asked the concern evident in her voice.

"We stabilized him but he's still pretty weak. We're going to put him on new meds to see if that works," Monica explained.

"What if it doesn't work?" Chasity asked.

"We'll deal with that if we have to,"

Chasity nodded in understanding.

"Can we go in and see him now?" Maxie asked.

"You can go in one at a time,"

Maxie nodded and motioned for Chasity to go in first.

Chasity reluctantly let go of Spencer's hand and walked to Cooper's room.

Chasity walked into Cooper's room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Cooper replied weakly.

Unlike a day earlier when she'd seen him Chasity could see Cooper had taken on a paler complexion and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Tired?"

"Nah," Cooper said waving his hand dismissively trying to hide the fact that he was exhausted.

Chasity smiled slightly, she could tell he was trying to hide exactly how tired he was from her.

"You know I'm not six years old anymore you don't have to hide everything from me in order to protect me,"

"I know that, but you're still as stubborn as when you were younger,"

"I wasn't that stubborn when I was little," Chasity protested.

Cooper gave her an unconvinced look.

"Yeah right, if you weren't that stubborn why I the only one who could get you to go into the stadium when me and mom took you to see NSYNC for your sixth birthday?"

"Okay, maybe I was a little bit stubborn when I was younger. As for the NSYNC concert thing she got mad at me and you didn't. Plus, I've always listened to you a lot more than I ever have mom,"

Cooper sighed.

"What would you do if you ended up having to live with mom?"

Chasity was taken aback for a second.

"I won't have to live with mom because nothing's going to happen to you,"

"You don't know that Chas, Monica said I'm going into heart failure. I just want to know incase something does," Cooper said gently.

Chasity gave a deep sigh and felt a tear slip down her cheek. She silently scolded herself for letting herself cry.

"Well mom hasn't bothered to come looking for me and I've been here a month already so I don't think she'll come looking for me. But if she did I wouldn't be able to go with her, I wouldn't be able to go back to dealing with what I was having to before,"

Cooper started to say something but stopped when he saw Maxie in the doorway. Chasity glanced in Maxie's direction.

"I'll let you guys talk," Chasity said getting up and leaving the room.

Chasity walked out in the waiting room to find Spencer sitting in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Where's Kristina?" Chasity asked.

"She had to go home since it was so late,"

Chasity nodded and plopped down in the chair next to Spencer.

"So what happened?"

Chasity sighed.

"Can we discuss it later, please?"

"Sure,"

Chasity rested her head on Spencer's shoulder and felt him wrap his arm protectively around her. She loved how comforting it felt.

Back in Cooper's room Maxie was lying on the bed snuggled up close to him. A comfortable silence fell over them. Maxie thought about what Cooper told her earlier that morning when he made her go to PCU. He swore to her he'd be okay for a few hours and it ended up he wasn't. There was no way she was going to take that internship at couture if she was one of the five students that got picked. Cooper was a lot more important than any internship at a fashion magazine.

"You promised me you'd be okay," Maxie said quietly breaking the silence.

"I know," Cooper replied softly letting them fall into another comfortable silence.

He could tell something besides all the stuff going on with him was bothering Maxie he just wasn't sure what it was. He decided he'd ask her later.


End file.
